That Best Friend Love
by Extreme-Anime
Summary: I, Rin Ito, fell in love with my best friend in the whole wide world. And his name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. Let me just say this, its not that typical best friend love.


The reason I wrote this little thing is because this idea has been bouncing in my head for the past few days and it must come out! ^_^. Anyways please enjoy and review -AF

_**That Best friend Love-**_

I know exactly when it happened. You know, that precise moment when I looked into those beautiful topaz eyes, and fell in love with him. When I say 'him', I am of course referring to my long time best friend, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

And when I say 'long time best friend', I mean since forever. I'm not exaggerating. Sesshomaru's dad, InoTashio was very good friends with my mother. They had introduced Sesshomaru and I when we were still in diapers.

Sounds a little cliché, I know, but it's true. Oh! Pardon me, I was so into my story I forgot to introduce myself properly. My name is Rin Ito, and I'm 22 years old. I have dark brown hair, highlighted on the top layer with a lighter brown, which goes well down my back.

People always said I had mysterious like eyes; they're hazel and I have thick long eye lashes. My heart shaped face and distinct curves never leave a head un-turned, and I suppose I love that. In fact, I'm a sought out model.

Oh, but that's not important right now. I want to tell you this story of how I fell in love with my bff (good?Bad?) and just what I decided to do about.

It all happened at my, well our, birthday party. ~cue popcorn~

_**V**_

Rin hummed to herself as she placed a wet foot on the cold tile of her bathroom. Her pale hand quickly wiped a small circle in the oversized mirror to clear away the condensation, and she peered thoughtfully at her reflection.

A hazel eye winked. Satisfied, she dried off with a towel before donning a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra. Opening the bathroom door, Rin giggled when the slightly colder air nipped at her bare creamy skin.

She strode across the room, flicked a switch, and entered her small wall in closet. She was just pulling on some dark blue skinnies when hard knock echoed through the room.

"Come in!"

She heard the door creak open, and after a few seconds it shut again. A small smile tugged her lips when his masculine voice reached her.

"Where are you?"

"In the closet, but don't come in here."

Sesshomaru ignored her warning of course, and the door widened when his frame filled the doorway. Rin mocked a scream, and threw her hands over her chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Rapist!"

He rolled his eyes, and retreated to her bed, where he plopped down gracefully. She emerged a few moments later, dressed in a white sleeveless shirt that tied around her neck and that stopped right before her belly button to show off her emerald ring.

She was grasping a pair of 2 ½ inch black open toed heels. The look she shot her guest was suspicious.

"Did you illegally enter my apartment?"

Sesshomaru nonchalantly ran a hand through his well groomed silver locks, and gave her a passive look.

"What's the point of having a key if you don't want me coming in?"  
Shoes pulled on, the young woman pulled at her bun, and let her tresses crusade down her back side. She shrugged, and clasped on a pair of expensive earrings.

"It's not that I don't want you in here, what if I was having amazing hot sex with some dude? I wouldn't want to scar your virgin eyes if you just so happened to waltz in one day…"

Rin tired in vain to hold in her laughter when Sesshomaru's face turned sour. He let out a small growl, and rose up over her just to pin her to the sheets below. A grin in place, he lowered his face to her exposed neck; his victim was still giggling beneath him.

"Why don't I show you how much of a _virgin_ I am, Rin."

Suddenly stopping her laughter, Rin snorted and pushed him off. The grin on her face was ear to ear.

"You're such a clown, Sess. What would Kaitlynn think of this very kind offer?"

The man slid of the bed, and offered her a hand. His face became void, and Rin knew better than anyone that was a sign of something bad.

"We're not together anymore."

He quickly turned then, and walked out of the room. Grabbing her black coach bag, Rin hurried down the hall to catch up with him. He stopped in the kitchen, only to retrieve a few strawberries from their container.

Sesshomaru had always had this weird obsession with them, and Rin made it a point to keep fresh ones in her fridge only for him.

"Want to elaborate on that one?"

"No."

"What she do? I mean she was a pretty nic…"

"Rin, drop it."

Pouting, Rin huffed and turned to yank open the front door. Her heels made quick loud thumps against the hard flooring all the way down the hall, and into the elevator. The ride from the 16th floor to the first was shared in silence; Rin leaned casually against the farthest wall from the demon and gave her phone screen all attention.

The elevator finally dinged, and Rin was the first to exit the small box. She was rummaging in her bag for her car keys when Sesshomaru pointed to his car instead.

"Let's take my car. "

"Sure."

She slid her body down onto the soft leather seat, and buckled the seatbelt; all while looking out her window. The sleek car rumbled to life, and the scenery started telling a story as they jumped onto the road.

"You know I hate it when you ignore me."

Her hazel orbs left the whizzing buildings, and zeroed in on her best friend. He was wearing a button up white collard shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sometime during her ignoring, he had secured his locks in a low ponytail at the nap of his neck.

His claws tapped the steering wheel, and he took his eyes off the road to briefly to glance at her.

"You know I hate it when you try to push me out, like we haven't been friends since pre-school."

He signed; a low, noisy exhale of breath.

"She cheated on me. I broke up with her. There's not much to say."

Rin, as if forgetting her own childish game of cold shoulder, 'awwwed' him. Her fingers reached for his ponytail, before letting it slide out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sess."

He snorted, and she noticed his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Don't be. Its quiet obvious women can't go a few months without wanting to…"

He caught him self, and she saw him cast a hasty glance in her direction.

"Not all women are like that, Sess."

'_I'm not like that'_

The thought made her brow crease. Why would her mind think something like that? As if she wanted Sesshomaru to see that she was who he should be with?

She shook her head, and cleared her thoughts. They were friends, best friends, and that was merely a silly thought. An urge to prove that he was wrong, and nothing more.

"Well I can't seem to find one who isn't."

The two were quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from afternoon liveliness in the city around the car. Rin ran a hand through her hair, and looked at her buzzing cell. Kagome's name, her high school friend, was on the screen. She opened the message.

'_**Hey, you guys on your way?' **_

The text reminded Rin that today was supposed to be a happy day. She was now 22 years old, today, and she wasn't feeling it much. Sesshomaru had turned quote unquote '23' last week, but since they were so close in dates this year they were thrown a joint celebration.

Her fingers moved with crazy speed as she typed a reply and slid her phone into the tight pocket of her jeans.

'_**Yeah, see you there :)'**_

"Maybe you're looking in all the wrong places"

Sesshomaru "hn"ed her, and chose not to respond. Rin on the other hand was pondering her own words.

'_Maybe you should look right beside you'_

Did she love Sesshomaru? Yes, but as far as he was concerned, it was merely a friendly and caring love. In no way would she consider it a romantic attraction. In fact, the model's hand tightened at the thought of it.

Too many times had she heard from people around her that having a guy best friend never lasted, because eventually you'd fall in love with him. Too many times had she heard people voice reasoning's why they were close, using terms that described nothing of the very much platonic relationship they had.

It occurred to Rin then, that maybe she didn't believe they had a romantic connection because the thought of everyone being right frightened and angered her.

'_Denial?'_

She turned her mysterious eyes on him, and watched quietly while he drove.

She would ask him. Maybe he would give her mind peace by laughing at her, and politely saying that he felt nothing more than what a brother would. Just as she readied her mouth, the car came to a halt. Distracted, Rin gazed around.

They were parked on the curb of a grand house a.k.a. Kagome and her rich husband's house. She signed, momentarily forgetting her thoughts as she gazed at the imperial structure. Though wealthy like his brother, Sesshomaru was much less…well more _modest_ with his status.

Did he just slip on a 300$ pair of sunglasses? Maybe, but he chose not to live in a showy house, with showy cars, and have a showy attitude. Rin liked that.

They exited the car and followed a stone path to the back of the house. Rin shook her head and smiled at the childish balloons that waved in the wind along the way. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her back and pulled her into a sideways hug.

Sesshomaru placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, little girl."

She laughed, and hit him in his hard stomach.

"Thanks old man."

At that he frowned, and flicked some sliver strands over his broad shoulder.

"Hey, I'm 23."

"Yeah, to the oblivious public. To your family and friends, 230 seems about right."

A giggle escaped, and Rin smiled as he held a shadow of a grin on his face.

He reached forward, opened the gate, and allowed her to walk through before doing the same. Instantaneously, around what looked like 100+ people shouted happy birthday in a sing-song voice.

She and Sesshomaru was separated, and she was given a banner that said 'Don't ask me for shit, I'm the B-Day bitch' with a tiara. Kagome came up, and hugged her fiercely.

"Rin! Happy birthday girl! Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Who knows, he was ambushed a while back."

The girls shared a laugh, and wondered over to a table. Sitting were a few of her friends acquired in high school. There was Sango, her long time man Miroku, and of course Kagome's husband Inuyasha. They all wished her a happy birthday, and she took a seat next to Kagome.

Sango smiled warmly. "So Rin, you and Sess hook up yet?"

Everyone around nodded their heads to the statement, and smiled as they eyed her for the answer. Rin rolled her eyes.

"We will not, and I repeat, will not ever, ever, ever, ever 'hook up'. What part of that don't you guys understand?"

She thought she heard a twang of sadness in her tone, but brushed it off.

Inuyasha scratched his bare chin, and squinted his amber eyes.

"Hmmm, just about the whole thing."

Rin glared playfully at him, and dug in the cooler behind her chair to get a Pepsi. The pop burned down her throat.

"Admit it Rin. I mean, isn't odd to spend so much time with a man that your not attracted to?" Kagome said, a confused look on her soft features.

"It's not that I'm not attracted to him, it's just not that type of situation" Rin wiped her forehead, and played with her hair so she was holding it on the top of her head. Hey eyes wondered over her friend's flush faces.

"Gee, it's kind of really hot out. I should of worn shorts!"

Kagome shook her head in opposition.

"Oh no you don't Rin, I'm serious. Don't change the subject."

Miroku laughed at her, put quickly groaned when an empty soda can connected with his face.

Sango glared at him for his insensitivity.

"Miroku, why don't you and Inuyasha go find something to do?"

Inuyasha, shrugging his broad shoulders, complied and pulled his male friend along behind him. When they were out of ear shot, both Sango and Kagome turned to a very uncomfortable Rin.

"So," Sango started, twirling a strand of hair between her thumb and fore finger, "Rin we're you friends. And people tell their friends things. You know you can tell us about things, right?"

Rin took in the worried expressions of her indeed friend's faces, and instantly started laughing.

"Seriously guys? You too? I swear, there is nothing going on between me and Sess like that."

She knew they were starting to buy into the rumors that were about Sess and her having this big secret relationship going on. Honestly, she couldn't be mad at them, because if the tables were turned she herself probably would have thought it too.

"I think you love him, Rin."

Sango's voice was low and somber, and it had a sense of truth to it. Rin forced a smile to downplay her statement, even though her chest fluttered at the words.

"Sure I do. So what?"

Kagome shook her head; her dark tresses swooshed around her head.

"No, Rin. You know what she meant. You're in _love_ with Sesshomaru. And what's worse, you're in denial about it. That's why you're fighting so hard. Maybe you don't even see it yourself. "

_Maybe you don't even see it your self_

"I…"

They both looked at her expectantly; Eyes trying to drag the buried truth out from beneath her. She took in a shaky breath.

"So what if I did? What if I told you that I did love Sesshomaru _like that_? I would only be messing up what we have right now. Feelings like that could destroy us, once he knows how I feel there's no pretending that he doesn't. So please understand me when I say this. I will not allow our relationship to tarnish, all because I selfishly wanted to fall in love with him."

Rin crossed her arms, and refused to meet the women's gazes. A moment of uncomfortable silence swept by, and no one seemed to want to break it. Until Kagome cleared her throat, and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Startled, the young woman looked up into warm blue eyes.

"Rin, I love you dearly. So I'm going to give this piece of advice before I drop the subject. It's better to regret doing something, than to regret not doing it at all. You never know what's going to happen until you try. And if he's really that stupid to not see what a gorgeous, intelligent, and loving being you are, then you don't need his love _or_ his friendship. You may not want them, be you have feelings for him Rin. And there not going any where until you face them."

Subconsciously, Rin nodded, and really dissected the woman's words. Embrace feelings she had no idea existed? Kags didn't know what she was talking about. There were no feelings, because she didn't let them manifest within her.

But before she could say anything, Kagome popped up and tugged Rin to her feet.

"Hey, let's go swimming! You in Sango?"

Just like that, the deep conversation was over.

Sango jumped up in agreement, and quickly disposed her top, revealing a pale blue bikini top. Rin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I didn't bring a bathing suit with me…"

"You can have one of mine! There are a few new ones in my closet that I never wore." Kagome winked, and the three shot off into the house through the screen door. Three sets of stairs and a grand mahogany door later, they bust into the master suit.

Sango and Rin made their selves comfortable on the bed while their friend disappeared into a large step in closet. She returned with a huge tub filled with suits that still had the tags on them. Both girls on the bed rolled their eyes.

Of course when Kagome said a few, she meant a bagillion.

"Which one do you like Rin?"

The woman in question dug through the pile for a while, and almost gave up when she saw it. She picked up the two pieces, and it was like heaven was singing 'ahhhhhhhhh' and shining a ray of light down on the selected item.

It was a pale pink, with a strapless top that had a tie in the middle and two spaced straps in the back. The bottoms tied on each side to a gold emblem, and left almost little to the imagination. Rin nodded eagerly.

"It's perfect! Hold on while I change!"

She slammed the bathroom door behind. Hardly a minute later, the burnet reappeared, looking oh so provocative and sexily slim in her new bikini. The top hugged her breasts just right, and played with her cleavage well, while the bottoms showed off the fullness of her behind.

Kagome and Sango clapped.

When the three returned to the back yard, it was maybe 4 in the after noon. Some people were leaving, but the majority stood around sipping beer and enjoying their selves. For Rin, it was as if time stopped when her friends and she walked down the path to the pool.

Guys almost broke their necks; girls almost broke their hands slapping them. Miroku slapped Sango's butt, and Inuyasha made Kagome blush when he whistled, but Rin was left with only stranger's attention.

Until, she caught Sesshomaru's face in the crowd. The way he was looking at her made her quietly gasp and blush at the same time. The emotion in his eyes said words only she could interpret. He was angry. Jealous even. And it confused and frightened her. So she looked away and set her sights on the glittering pool surface.

Had Kagome been right to say she was quick to assume the bad? That he would be a stupid man to deny her? Her chest fluttered, but she swallowed down the feeling. _Feeling. _She claimed she didn't have feelings for him, but here she was excited by his gaze.

Kagome dropped her towel on the closest sun chair, and waited for Sango to do the same, before jumping right into the pool with her. Rin feigned anger when water splashed on her, and then slowly tested the water with her perfectly manicured toe.

It was instantly snatched out, and she shivered dramatically.

"Whoa! Cold! I'm going to sun bathe first, guys."

Really, she wanted to just sit and think about her mess of a situation. She was trying to grasp onto her previous logic, but Kagome's seemed to be winning the grapple in her mind.

Her friends looked ready to rebut, but instantly clamped their mouths shut; a smile shining through their eyes. She was just about to ask what they were looking at, when a huge shadow loomed overhead. Before she could tell Sesshomaru –who she knew it was – not to dare push her into the freezing water below, his hands made contact with her bare back and it was all over.

She fell, side first, into the pool. Re-emerging, Rin sputtered, and then glared at the laughing girls before moving it to Sesshomaru. All traces of anger were gone from him, leaving only a normal slightly stoic yet slightly warm man.

"I'm going to kill you! Don't ever go to sleep!"

He surveyed her, and then smirked. It sent goose bumps down her back ( or was that the cold water?), because she knew that look. He usually used that look when talking –more like slightly bragging – about some sex he had, to his guy friends.

His gaze dipped down for the briefest moments, and then he turned to join Miroku and Inuyasha, who had nestled into sun chairs around the pool. Glancing down, Rin instantly knew what he was looking at, and what probably caused a dirty thought to go through his mind.

Her top, wet and tight and showy, was doing him no favor. She shrugged his action off, trying to convince herself that it wasn't like he wanted to look at her like that.

'_Oh great, now I sound in denial again. Or like I'm disappointed he didn't check me out purposefully just now. Or ever, now that I think about it. Who wouldn't want to look at me? Sexy, thin, nice everything Rin?' _

Someone yanked on her arm, and Rin turned to see Kagome grinning at her.

"What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. In a low voice she said, "I saw how he was checking you out, there's defiantly no way he'd reject you!"

Blushing, Rin shot a glance towards the guys. They were arguing about something stupid, totally not snooping with what 2 out of 3 guys had, superior hearing. She turned back to the blue eyed girl.

"Kags, I doubt he was…"

"Nope! I know some serious checking outage when I see it. Just admit it Rin. Stop finding excuses for why it can't be what it is. Stop being afraid and take a chance that can change you for the better!"

Rin signed, and the truth settled in her brain and heart. She thought about him, and how close they had grown over the years. She thought about how she'd brush his smooth shiny hair, or how they would have a special movie night where it was just the two of them. How she smiled at him or laughed at his corny jokes, or how she would constantly go to him when she was lonely, or how she would hug him tighter than she should…

Her eyes widened, and Rin clamped a hand over her mouth. The proof was there all along. She had been showing her love this entire time, and she was too caught up in her lies to see what she was doing.

She finally accepted what she had been fighting off for a long time. Her eyes wondered up, and she locked gazes with the man she had been thinking of. And that is when she, Rin ito, realized that deep down in her heart; she had fallen for Sesshomaru Takahashi a long time ago.

"Your right."

Sango, coming out of no where, squeezed between them and squeezed her lifeless.

"About time Rinny!"

Said woman coughed, and wiggled out of her friend's crushing hug.

"What do I do? I never thought it would get like this."

Kagome nodded understandingly.

"I know how you feel. Me and Inu was like that, only our situation wasn't as… serious as yours."

"But, Kags, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Her eyes widened.

"What if he knows, and just hasn't said anything?"

Rin's eyes took on a shade of sad conviction, as If she accepted the fact that Sesshomaru would never love her the way she wanted him to. Sesshomaru's expression softened at her upset face, and he asked a silent question with his eyes, apparently missing the girl's conversation.

'_What's wrong?'_

Rin shook her head, and turned away.

'_I'm in love with you'_

The three girls moved out of the pool, and onto a couple of sun chairs. Rin, avoiding any and all conversation on the matter of her recent revelation, stretched out on her stomach. The sun's warm rays sprayed its lazy fingers across her skin, and she sighed in peace.

A few minutes passed, and she heard Sango and Kagome mutter something about getting some food. She declined their invitation to come. All sounds dissipated from around the pool, so Rin assumed she was alone.

Her heart slowed, breath evened out, and her troubled thoughts slowly faded away until she found a peaceful sleep.

_**V **_

When Rin woke up, she was no longer in sun chair near the glistening pool. Instead, she was lying on a bed with the sheets pulled up to her chin. Stretching, she sat up slowly and took a discombobulated look around the room.

She recognized it to be one of Kagome's many guest rooms. A figure posted in a chair across from the bed in which she occupied caught her eyes. Sesshomaru had that same angry and jealous look on his face. Only this time, a bit stronger.

When he saw she was awake, he rose from his seat and approached the bed side.

"What's wrong with you?"

His voice was harsh and rigid. Rin, completely confused, just stared at him blankly. Sesshomaru had ever been mad at her a handful of times, and they were nothing compared to this sudden act of anger. Blocking out the need to hide beneath her sheets, Rin bit her lip.

"What?"

The question seems to only add more fuel to his rage.

"You put on what I would _hardly _consider an appropriate bikini, and then fell asleep so these strangers can look at your body without question. Is that what you like? Walking around like some _whore_?"

Rin was flabbergasted. Was this the same Sess that had pushed her into the pool and looked at her with concern in his eyes? Was this the same Sess that she had, only hours ago, realized she loved?

Hot, wet tears erupted from her frightened hazel eyes and moved down her face. She squeezed them shut, and buried her head in her risen knees. Rin didn't believe she had ever cried so hard in her life. That thought alone made her cry harder, because she knew it was because of her love for Sesshomaru.

He was mad at her, and her whole world seemed over.

A minute or two into her radical weeping, warmth enveloped her shaking body. A soothing growl calmed her hysteria until she was only softly sniffling, and a gentle hand caressed her hair slowly. She could feel his breath on her ear then.

"What's wrong with you?"

This time around asking that question, his voice was soft and quiet. He pulled her back just enough to see her tear streaked face. Gentle thumbs wiped her wet rosy cheeks.

"Don't cry, Rin. I'm sorry for saying that. I was mad, okay?"

She jerked away from him, and wrapped the sheet firmly around her self. His words, as much of a mistake as he claimed them to be, had struck a nerve. Keeping her eyes lowered, Rin scooted away from him.

She wasn't mad at him, she was made at herself. If she hadn't been parading around so scandalously, maybe there would have been a chance with him. But now, how could she take that chance and proclaim her love for him?

Her voice was meek and low.

"Take me home, Sess."

There was nothing but silence in the room, and Rin began to think he didn't hear her. Lifting her face to see him, she frowned.

"Sess… can you take me home?"

He was giving her one of his 'I'm concerned' looks, but he nodded anyway. With a swift movement, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead, just like he always did.

The friendly gesture annoyed her. She didn't want him like that.

She didn't want a childish kiss on the forehead.

She wanted _him_.

Yet, she didn't have the courage to tell him that. So she did nothing as he stood and out stretched a hand to her.

Her hazel eyes examined his hand, but it only made her grip the sheet tighter.

"I can't…I can't go out there like this."

In his eyes was something close to realization, and then a touch of sadness. His lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later he returned with a towel.

A look of exasperation surfaced when she wanted him to turn around, but he obliged anyway.

After a brief exchange of good byes to Kagome and the others, the two returned to the car parked out front.

Rin sat, in her revealing bathing suit covered with a towel, in the uncomfortable silence of the car ride, and she was developing a terrible headache. Solemn eyes watched the city zoom by, until the car past the turn that headed towards her apartment.

The city gave way to trees and a quieter place, and Rin felt herself slip into ease. She always loved going to Sesshomaru's house. He liked quiet places, and this was certainly a quiet neighborhood. They finally pulled up into his drive way. Her eyes ran over the brick of the familiar structure; it was a family sized house, yet only he lived there.

Sadly, she thought of the wife he soon would seek. The children they would no doubt have together. Eventually, the home would fill. And there will be no room for a best friend with a silly and hopeless love.

She was just about to get out of the car, when her shoe caught and she fell clumsily to the cement. No harm was done, but it was catastrophic. The small crack that busted the dam. Her tears and anguish and anger and sadness came running out and down her face yet again.

She must have looked like a child; sitting on the drive way and crying while scarcely clad in anything. But Sesshomaru was there in seconds, picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the comforting home. Once inside he placed her on the nearest seat, and fussed over her arms and legs.

When he found no obvious injuries, his face scrunched up.

"Rin, what's wrong with you?"

At that, she stopped instantly, and hiccupped. She defiantly felt like a child now. And she was getting tired of hearing that question.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so…strange?"

She sniffed, and rubbed her cheeks dry. Her slightly puffy eyes lowered.

"You're acting like a child."  
Her eyes shot up at the seriousness of his tone, and her heart thudded harshly at the thought of being a child in his eyes.

Her hands pushed him away, and she ran up the stairs to the room she usually occupied while at his house.

There she locked the door and plopped down on the bed angrily. A whore and a child, all on the same day! Wasn't this day supposed to be a happy one? Instead she was teetering on the scale of want and fear.

Her sad eyes watched the numbers on the clock change slowly; five minutes passed. Then twenty. After a while, Rin wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not.

The clock now read 8:00 p.m, and everything was dark outside her window. She would of continued to lie there dejectedly, had her stomach hadn't protested. Now she remembered not eating while at the party.

Cursing at the thought of leaving her room, Rin left the bed and ventured into the bathroom. A quick shower left her feeling fresh, but not quiet worry free. She pulled on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt she had stolen from Sess, and crept to her door.

The lock clicked as it unlocked, and the door silently swung open. The hall was dark and clear. Her feet, light and nimble, carried her down it, and down the stairs. The kitchen was a spacious room, and oddly eerie in the dark.

She rounded the corner, and tugged on the large handle of the fridge. Her eyes searched the rows of food then, until she spotted something she wanted. The poor cup of fruit and yogurt was quickly opened, and Rin sat on the island to eat her cold treat.

So into her snack, Rin failed to notice the demon in the kitchen until the door of a cabinet swung shut. Jumping, she locked eyes with golden ovals that glowed in the dark. A second later, the lights were flicked on. He stood, shirtless and in sweats, with a plastic bottle in his hand.

His eyes lowered to what she was eating, and then up to her face.

"You need some real food, Rin."

Said girl huffed, and shoved a spoon full of yogurt into her mouth defiantly. He approached her then, and took the cup that was tightly in her hand's grip. It was sat behind her further on the counter, and he softly brushed her sleep affected hair out of her face.

"Are you mad at me still?"

Sniffing at his soft question, Rin allowed herself to rest her head on his chest while his arms encircled her. She shook her head.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Another shake of no.

"Why?"

Rin thought for a moment. Should she confess? Was Kagome right when she said it was better to regret doing something, than to regret not doing it?

But…

Where would that leave their friendship?

It was too late. Her chest was swelling with a reckless air. She had to go for it, and hope he wouldn't turn her new found love down.

In the lowest voice possible, she confessed.

"I love you, Sess"

He chuckled, and patted her back.

"I love you too, Rin."

'_No, that's not what I meant'_

Angry suddenly, Rin lifted her face from his chest. Her jaw set, and her finger jabbed into his muscle.

"No, I mean I _love_ you! And not that best friend love, not I've known you all my life love! I love you, as in I don't ever want to see you with someone else. I hate seeing these girls take advantage of you for your money, or status, or whatever. I hate thinking one day you'll get married and have kids and… and forget all about me!"

Oh gods, why couldn't he understand she loved him terribly? That all these years she had been lying to herself because she was too weak and afraid to confess?

Didn't he love her back?

Didn't he?

He was looking at her with a look of slight confusion, or was it shock?

"Sess, I want you."

"Rin…"

His voice had a warning to it, but she ignored it.

"I know, I'm not good enough. Just tell me, tell me you don't feel like I do so I can stop hurting myself, please."

There was a moment of silence, and then he gripped her cheeks with his palms. His glare penetrated her eyes, and struck her very core.

"Don't ever say your not good enough to me ever again, you hear me?"

He didn't give her time to respond, because the next she knew he was crushing her body against his, and soft yet impatient lips were on hers. He kissed her a few times, before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Rin, I need to be sure. Tell me what you want"

She was almost on the brink of tears. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled her body back flush against his.

"I want to be with you, Sess."

He growled, and she felt a claw lightly running down her back, and back up under her shirt.

"Be with me how?"

His voice was tight and expectant, waiting for her to say words that he wanted to hear.

"Mark me; mark me as your mate!"

As the words left her mouth, she gasped as he turned to quickly climb the steps back upstairs. There was a blur, as he used his demonic speed, and suddenly she was placed down onto the cushion of the bed. His hands were quick with her; one moment she was dressed and the next he was tugging her clothes and throwing the pieces to the floor.

She sucked in her breath when his hot gaze heated her flesh. Uneasiness arose within her, as her best friend examined her nude body so intently it burned her. But then his hand came up to caress her cheek, and instantly her panic settled. His lips were a sudden and welcomed treat; warm and sensual. A powerful tongue licked her bottom lip, and she gasped when his right hand softly gripped one of her soft mounds.

He took advantage of that moment, and slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. Their tongues played war with each other tenderly, until she broke for much needed air.

His knee wedged between her legs then, and spread them apart. Immediately, Rin felt an intimidating budge pressed against her thigh. Her mind, however, was quickly taken off of it when he started trailing kisses down her neck and chest.

"mm, Sess…"

She intertwined her fingers in his hair, moaning when his tongue flicked the harden nipple of her left breast. He repeated this action a few more times before taking it into his mouth, and sucking softly. His free hand traveled down her smooth creamy skin to her pelvis, where it slid around to squeeze her ass.

Rin pulled his hair slightly at the action, and unconsciously spread her legs wider until he was comfortably laying in-between them. He left the abused mound to place a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. She panted softly.

"So beautiful, my Rin…"

His growl rumbled through his chest and to her body. He pressed his erection more firmly against her already wet heat then, and their gazes locked.

"Do you know how much I want you? How long I've wanted to make you mine?"  
She shuddered, allowing him to grind suggestively against her with his unrevealed manhood.

"I…I didn't think that you felt the same as I did Sess."

He scoffed.

"Do you know how tempted I was to rip that bikini off of you as soon as I saw you, and have you right there?"

He ran a finger over her pulsating opening, and the woman under him arched her back into his body at the slight touch. Her gasp and sudden groan filled the room when her nub was viciously played with. Her pants increased, and a hand instinctively grabbed onto his torturous arm.

Only he was far stronger and thus unaffected by her attempts. He sat up then, and stopped, only to gaze at her once more. Reddening under the intensity of that gaze, Rin timidly attempted to cover herself. The growl that erupted from her until recently best friend stopped her cold.

"I was so mad that so many men were looking at you. I didn't mean to take it out on you, Rin." He said this in a low voice, and the sincerity of his words warmed her heart.

The young woman sat up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears threatened to fall from her delicate eyes.

"I love you Sess, please just make me yours."

He didn't respond; his hands pushed her back down to the soft mattress below. He made sure she was watching when he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off quickly. His boxers were suddenly gone, too, and Rin was left staring nervously at all of him.

His member, hard and dangerous looking, dipped out of sight when he came back to his original position.

"Sess, it's big…what if…"

He stared at her, and then gave a short chuckle once her question registered. He spread her legs wide with one hand, and slipped two fingers from his free one into his mouth. She could only watch with tense excitement as the moist fingers disappeared, and then was felt prodding through her folds.

In one swift jerk forward, his fingers penetrated her fully. Before her body could register what had just happened, he slid them back out and pump them in again. Rin moaned loudly; her gasps for air came out in short quick bursts.

Her hand found his arm securing her leg, and gripped tightly.

"Don't worry about that, my Rin. "

The woman in question barely heard him.

Her mind could only register the quick pumps of his devilish fingers that tortured her.

"So..good..Sess."

Her eyes closed in pleasure, and she could feel her stomach gaining a tightening sensation. She didn't know how, but he knew too. His fingers suddenly stopped and slipped out, earning a very childish whine from the girl on the brink of an orgasm.

He ignored her glare, and rubbed his pulsing erection against her now slick entrance. He smoothed his body against her, while his hand angled his member. Her face, tight with apprehension, was quickly melted away by his distracting kiss.

Rin, drunk with the passion of his kiss, hardly noticed the demon pushing into her and stretching her walls. She moaned into his mouth when he jerked the remaining inches inside, and became fully hilted. He paused; giving her time to adjust to a demon's size and girth and distracting her from the uncomfortably new feeling by tickling her neck with light kisses.

When she wiggled her small hips, he began to slowly rock in and out, in a fluid motion. She groaned and panted and arched beneath him; her hands wrapped firmly around his neck, tightly. Rocking soon gave way to slow thrusts. Slow thrusts gave way to eager quicker movements.

She was fairly noisy; the sweet sounds coming from her mouth turned the demon on further. Rin's cheeks turned a faint pink color, and her breasts repeatedly rubbed against the strong muscles of Sesshomaru's chest, stimulating her nipples to add to her growing tightness.

Her stomach wound, and she tightened her legs around her lover's waist. He ground deep into her, occasionally letting out a small growl or quick pant. His face leaned down into her neck, and he nipped and licked where he would mark her.

He growled.

"Come for me Rin, now, only for me. Who do you belong to? Tell me!"

He shoved hard into her, making the girl gasp sharply.

"ahhh, yo-you! I belong to you!"

"Mine!"

His possessive growl swelled her beating heart, and took her over the edge. Fingers dug into his back, and she stretched into a tight arch.

"Sess!"

He felt her tighten around his member, and those rippling muscles clenched there brought him over with a few more short pumps.

Just as his hot seed shot into her, he bit down hard at the conjecture of her neck and shoulder. They stilled; Rin's soft breathing the only sound filling the room. Sesshomaru released his hold, gently licking the new mark clean before pulling his wilting member out.

He rolled to his side, and pulled the drowsy woman tightly to his chest. She snuggled against him, and sighed sleepily. One of her hands lazily played with a strand of his snow white hair.

"Sess?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"hn"

He kissed her cheek; Rin felt her lover pull away for a second, and then a box was being shoved into her hands. Curious, she opened the velvet container and gasped. Sitting up, Rin turned her body to stare at the man behind her. Tears wet her eyes as she pulled out the diamond crusted ring.

"Rin?"

Her voice almost cracked.

"Yes Sess?"

"I'm sorry I didn't propose sooner"

His arms reached out and pulled her back down to him; his nose touched hers sweetly. The ring was still in her hand.

"Rin, will you marry me? I will get married, and I will have kids. But I won't ever, _ever_, forget about the woman who has my heart."

He took the ring, and slipped it onto her finger; never breaking eye contract with her.

Rin began crying for the umpteenth time that day, only this time it was out of pure happiness.

"Yes!"

_**-The End ;)  
**_

**How'd you guys like it? Review pleaseee -Af**


End file.
